Nakayama Isabel
'First Name' Isabel 'Last Name' Nakayama 'IMVU Name' IzzyDaPada 'Nicknames' *Flower of Wakahisa (Formal nickname) *Isa (Only known by those she trusts/cares for) *Miss ('' Said by the Takenaka Twins )'' 'Age' Ark 1: 19 Ark 2: 20 Ark 3: ''21 '''Ark 4: 22 ''Ark 5: ''24 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'7 'Weight' 125lbs 'Blood type' O- 'Catch Phrase' *"Did I sutter?" *"Do I know how to drive..its like asking do I know how to pour tea." *Score Nakayama One - ('''''Tasanagi <--hehe :3 when I got him to mess up his counting) Zero** *"Never trust any beautiful innocent face. Because you never know which flower is poisonous to the touch… " 'Behaviour/Personality' Isabel can be very friendly and caring, when it is towards her clients, or those she trusts, or loves. She protects the one she loves, and cares for. Peacefull at heart, sticking true to her Geisha upbringing. But a catch-22 to this sweet and loving woman. She holds no feelings towards those wicked, cruel, evil things that live in the streets, or amongest her surroundings. Almost along the lines of obsession to kill those who she finds evil. Progression through Ark 2 & Ark 3: Through the progression of Ark 2 and into Ark 3, Isabel has progressed into a more stand firm, independent, self effecient woman. Relying on herself, her talents, stands in her beliefs as a Geisha and a person. Still the friendly, caring woman she is towards her clients, those she trusts and loves. She is determined more then ever to protect the ones she loves and cares for, expecially after the loss of Hajime, she will fight for them, but wont let weak emotions pull her down if it comes to a moment that it puts her life on the line, and could end up getting her killed. (Reference Ark 2 Episode 8) Peacefull at heart. Within the process of learning of her Light Hadou (Reference Ark 3 Episode 23) The change that is taking place within herself are greater then she anticipated. The more she learns about herself, and her past, reflects on the actions she has made, the more changes will come her way. Causing her to tear apart what her every day routine, rules she has lived with every day of her life. Causing her to rethink every step of the way. Causing her to rethink her outlook on humanity as a whole. 'Clan & Rank' Clan: Wakahisa Rank: Chairwoman 'Relationship' is devorced from Keyome Tasanagi 'Occupation' *Geisha (Basically famous called upon geisha) *Head of Wakahisa Schooling in Kamishichiken District *Kimono Maker 'Innter Energy Type' Chikara no Hadou : The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou; a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree. Tenchi Soul For Isa: : In Isa's case, she has Tenchi Soul "Angel Soul" which in basic actuality, she is not an angel in a human body as a vessil. But rather the spiritual essence of an angelic origin. Upon her discovery of her Chikara no Hadou. It took her awhile to piece together what the Light Hadou was, what it requested of her to achieve the "higher spiritual level" required for Chikara no Hadou. Within the progression of six months, she works to achive this said "higher spritiual level" due to her powers being dormant from the supression of her mortality and the sins committed (Reference Ark 2 Episode 8), it was surpressed by a "Higher Power." So in sense, she had to go through the process of breaking herself down, and rebuilding herself on the better morals. With the fight with Thomas Flint, she had been trapped under a Mind Trap. Which put her in a state of weakness and self doubt. (Reference Ark 3 Episode 42 & Ark 3 Episode 43) The fear of losing her trusted followers (Daichi/Daiki/Yuuta) and at the point of weakness to where Isabel was said to be weak, feelings made her weak and she was a burden. Through the push of emotions then a realization she "defeated" herself doubt and fear and beat the personal battel with herself. When "awakining" within the same dream, a better version. She was greated with an image of home, her mother, and words she will never forget. Which brought her closer to her Tenchi Soul "Angel Soul." Informational: : Tenchi Soul ( Angel ''天使'' Soul '') The ability to have the soul of an Angel within one's body. Opposite to Demon Soul ( Or having an Oni presnet in the human's body with Dark Hadou.) : The person with this ability are not true angels in human bodies, rather their spiritual essence is angelic in origin. They would have supernatural abilities on an angelic level. Some user's powers might be dormant due to suppression by a higher power (''IE: Shinto Deity, God etc etc), and may have to be unlocked. The person could possibly ask for new abilities from their higher authority figure(s) through prayer, that may or may not be answered. Within this process, the person must be at a state of peace with themself, and their past and present (basically lose ends that could cause them to falture on morals.) With Tenchi Soul, to achive an angel for, one must have a "gardian angel", a soul of a loved on, a friend, that is basically a messenger for the higher dieties. It links the person on earth to the heavens through the connection of the "gardian angel." The Higher Deities (Shinto Diety, God.. etc etc any form of religious factor that would exist in the real world) have access to these forms through prayer, or through their connection from their gardian angel. With the existance of these deities the Tenchi Soul user is able to have a higher council of wisdom. For someone to have Tenchi Soul they must first discover their Hadou. Which with Tenchi Soul, one must be Light Hadou or Chikara No Hadou . 'Perseonal Fighting Styles' Tessenjutsu (Personal Fighting Style of Isabel Nakayama, as it is not a Clan ability. No one within the Wakahisa Clan is able to learn this ability UNLESS... Isabel teaches them. <.<) *The martial art of the Japanese war fan (Tessen). It is based on the use of the solid iron fan or the folding iron fan, which usually had eight or ten wood or iron ribs. The use of the war fan in combat is mentioned in early Japanese legends. For example, Yoshitsune ( A hero of Japanese legend, is said to have defeated an opponent named Benkei by parrying the blows of his opponent's spear with an iron fan ) This use of the iron fan was taught to him by a mythological creature, a Tengu, who also had instructed him in the art of swordsmanship. The practitioners of tessenjutsu could acquire a high level of skill. Some became so skilled, in fact, that they were able to defend themselves against an attacker wielding a sword, and even kill an opponent with a single blow. Like so many other Japanese arts of combat during this era (16th century era), tessenjutsu reached a high level of sophistication. For example, a famous swordsman in the late 16th century, Ganryu, was able to defeat several enemies with an iron fan. Apart from using it in duels against enemies armed with swords and spears, the skilled wielder could also use it to fence and fend off knives and poisoned darts thrown at him. Like a sword, the tessen could be dual-wielded to parry with one hand and attack with the other. With the enhancement and further training the figher demonstrates fluid, graceful proficiency in the way of the fan. If the fan is bladed, the user may be capable of assasionations as well. Taekwondo *Taekwondo /ˌtaɪˌkwɒnˈdoʊ/ (Korean 태권도 (跆拳道) tʰɛk͈wʌndo) is a martial art originating in Korea. It combines combat and self-defense techniques with sport and exercise. In Korean, tae (태, 跆) means "to strike or break with foot"; kwon (권, 拳) means "to strike or break with fist"; and do (도, 道) means "way", "method", or "path". Thus, taekwondo may be loosely translated as "the way of the foot and the hand." The name taekwondo is also written as taekwon-do, tae kwon-do or tae kwon do by various organizations. Although there are doctrinal and technical differences between sparring in the two main styles and among the various organizations, the art in general emphasizes kicks thrown from a mobile stance, employing the leg's greater reach and power (compared to the arm). Taekwondo training generally includes a system of blocks, kicks, punches, and open-handed strikes and may also include various take-downs or sweeps, throws, and joint locks. Some taekwondo instructors also incorporate the use of pressure points, known as jiapsul, as well as grabbing self-defense techniques borrowed from other martial arts, such as hapkido, judo or ssireum *''Hapkido: Hapkido (also spelled hap ki do or hapki-do; Hangul: 합기도; Hanja: 合氣道) is a dynamic and also eclectic Korean martial art. It is a form of self-defense that employs joint locks, techniques of other martial arts, as well as kicks, punches, and other striking attacks. There is also the use of traditional weapons, including a sword, rope, nunchaku, cane, short stick, and staff (bong, gun, bō) which vary in emphasis depending on the particular tradition examined. Hapkido contains both long and close range fighting techniques, utilizing jumping kicks and percussive hand strikes at longer ranges and pressure point strikes, joint locks, or throws at closer fighting distances. Hapkido emphasizes circular motion, non-resisting movements, and control of the opponent. Practitioners seek to gain advantage through footwork and body positioning to incorporate the use of leverage, avoiding the use of strength against strength. *Judo:'' Judo (柔道 jūdō?, meaning "gentle way") Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori). Taijutsu *Taijutsu (体術, literally "body technique" or "body skill") is a Japanese blanket term for any combat skill, technique or system of martial art using body movements that are described as an empty-hand combat skill or system. The term is commonly used when referring to a traditional Japanese martial art but has also been used in the naming of modern martial arts such as Bujinkan Budo Taijutsu. More specific names than Taijutsu are typically used when describing a martial art, such as Jujutsu (focusing on grappling and striking), Judo (focusing on throwing and grappling), Aikido (focusing on throwing and joint locks) as well as Karate and Kenpo (focusing on striking) Leaping Tiger *With the vigor and speed of the animal for which this martial style was named, Leaping Tiger dazzles onlookers even as it carves up opponents. Practitioners of this Martial style focus so completely on the strength and quickness of the tiger. The style's quick, leaping techniques and punishing strikes create a flurry of death that can keep even armed opponents at bay. Thousand Cuts *Thousand Cuts is aptly named, though the style does not involve blades. A master of this style relies on numerous light strikes in quick succession instead of singular punishing blows or thunderous kicks. Most opponents reel under such a relentless assault, unable to counter fast enough to find an opening for their own attacks. ~More to come~ 'Combat Abilities' Isabel was given these abilites after her Training with' Keyome Tasanagi ' 'Enhanced Strength' *The ability to be stronger than normal humans; even though their capabilities are not classified as 'superhuman'. This is a sub-power of Peak Human State but not completly *Users is capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing only up to 450lbs level, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc without even using her Chi to its full state. Isabel is able to lift 990lbs when enforcing her chi within her body. 'Enhanced Speed' *The ability to be faster than average humans; even though this ability is not classified as 'superhuman'. This is a sub-power of Peak Human State. *Isabel can run up to 90 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, the user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential, making their speed near-superhuman. 'Enhanced Stamina' *The ability to have highly developed musculature that generate less fatigue toxins than the musclelature of most other humans, enabling them to gain greater endurance. A sub-power of Peak Human State. *Peak users of this ability are enabled to run for so many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. 'Abnormal Longevity' *The ability to age slower than normal members of your species, though not to a superhuman degree. A sub-power of Peak Human State. *Individuals with this ability are at the peak of human conditioning. For this very reason, they age slower than normal members of their species due to having extremely healthy cells, without any superhuman degree. In addition, this would activate when the user is in his/her young-adult years and they'd look twenty-years younger. In Captain America's state, even though he was frozen in the ice for nearly seventy-years, Steve still had the vitality and appearance of a man in his physical prime. If one were to "super-charge" this ability, then the user would achieve the superhuman version of this ability (the user could gain immortality if the augmentation is powerful enough). Finally, the user could live up to hundred-ten years since this ability is at enhanced level. 'Tenchi Abilities (Casual and Battle)' Abilities learned (After Empath and Holy Gift) Were obtained through training with Miazaki Chihana ' 'Empathy *The power to interpret and replicate emotions/moods/temperaments of others. Isa bascially is easily opened to everyones emotions, she is able to read/mirror the feelings of others without reading symptoms or their minds. This in some situations can help Isa to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actaully hiding another. Isa could attack someone in a person and emotional way if she truly wanted to, but she isn't the type to do so. But since she would know excatly what emotion is flowing through herself from the other person, it can be used as personal knowledge to play against the wheilder of the emotions. (This ability could lead to reading emotional imprints left in the enviroment or an object when examined.) **''Addtional information on Empathy:'' Over time Isabel's control with Empathy could grow to the point where she could possibly manipulate emotions on others to make them feel one way or another. Further progression could empower themselves. If she learned to extend her power, over time she could extend her power over/on vast number of sentiments, or could possibly reach extreme distances even on other levels of existence. But that is only possible if Isabel has an emotional connection/link to the person she is looking for that is already in place. 'Empathic Healing' *Through the ability Empathy, Isabel is able to also trasfer physcial/mental wounds from the person she is treating to herself, or to another being. Meaning she can shift damage between individuals regardless if its physcial, mental or spiritual (or supernatural?) Though this is not a fully developted ability yet, she refrains from using it unless its needed right on the spot. Empathic Healing not only heals the wounded, but also puts her at risk when she takes on the physcial/mental/spiritual wound of the person. It could either cause her to be weak, or it could push her to the brink of death. It ranges depending on the presons wounds. 'Holy Gift' *With a clear mind and through the desire prayer, most things are possible through prayer for such things as riches or powers by via asking of a higher power of a deity for things that she desires. In a varity of ways she could gain various types of powers if the "higher power" or diety sought fit. But this ability is limited for Isa due to her not being "overly religious" but in times of need it could possibly be heard. 'Wing Manifestation ' *With Isa's light Hadou, she is able to manipulate her chi into her shoulderblades/back area in order to grow wings to allows her to be able achive flight, evitate, and glide. Depending on the effort and energy, in a time of danger Isa can protect herself from rear attacks with the wings that were manifestated with her chi. Also possible she can detach and re-grow the wings (Which detaching/Re-growing is based on her energy reserves) for a quick escape. 'Angelic Sense' *Gain a powerful sixth sense that can detect the unnoticeable. 'Angelic essence' *As a wielder of an Tenshi, users will ascend into a powerful Angelic state but is very much so human. 'Angelic Form' *User will become composed of the Tenshi and gain power that rivals other Angelic beings. 'Heavnly Divine Control' *Users that have been blessed with a Tenchi, when in True Tenchi form,they will be able to command spiritual forces of the Light Hadou range. Such as 'Spirits' Or 'Yokai'. 'Regeneration' *Due to the High flow of Chikara no Hadou If injured by any means, user can regenerate from the damage only if out of battle situations. (Battle Only) 'Angelic Destruction' *Use all of the Light hadou within the 20 mile radius by implementing into oneelf to gain destructive power. (Battle Only) 'Weapon(s) of Choice' *Fan (Will update in Ark 4) *Katana *Dessert Eagel (Receved in Ark 1 from Keyome in the escape of his apartment) *Double revolver Allies Kagemaru Clan *Keyome Tasanagi (Chairmen, Boyfriend, Brother Clan Member) *Hajime Nagakura RETIRED (Ex-Fiance, Deceased) * Soramaru Clan *N/A Wakahisa Clan *Daichi & Daiki Takenaka(Body Guards) *Blood Divas (Maiko & Geiko Gang) ChiTori Clan *Neko Takaichi RETIRED (Acquaintance, Deceased) KPD/Goverment *Nami Kibou *Miazaki Chihana (Ex KPD) 'Enemies' Titan Force: *Thomas & Venetrix Flint 'Background' At the age of 7, Isabel was dropped off by a man she never knew. Never truly knowing her parents had been sick, ill, and dying, unable to support their daughter. Sending her away was their best option for Isabel. Being dropped off at one of the Okiya ( A boarding house, a geisha house owned by the woman who will pay for her training.) houses in District 2. Since then, She fell in love with watching the Geisha's pass by only existing in the Floating World that belonged to the Geisha's alone. With helping out her Big Sister's (Older Geisha's that lived within the house) and helped out her oka-san.(Japanese word for "Mother" that looks after the maiko and geiko. Pays for their kimono and their training.) Helped without complaint, while working on becoming a maiko. Upon becoming a maiko at age 14, she started her duties that were required of her, aslo finding herself drawn in towards the dying and making of kimonos, as it brought in more revenue for her oka-san, to pay back Isabel's debt ontop of working her days in the teahouse becoming the perfect icon of what a Geisha is to be. One day while working in the tea house a boy walked in that caught her eye. Upon requesting her to be his hostess, she found herself from that day forward, for the next 4 years at his requests when he requently visited the tea house to see her pressence. Knowing her duties to her Geisha lifestyle, and the oka-san, with fear of loseing him she kept him at a distance. At the age of 19, debt payed, and the most well known and requested Geisha in the city. She became the head of Wakahisa Clan, and one of the last geishas that lived in KasaiHana. Upon this thought, she opened up the Wakahisa Schooling in the Kamishichiken District in District 2 to help bring the traditions back to the city. Even in the streets of District 2, and other districts alike she was still close to the vial nature of others. She had started becoming like stone towards those of wicked, cruel, evil men and woman, until it became an obsession to rid the world and the streets of KasaiHana of them. So hand in hand her Geisha , and her Yakuza life go. Being called upon by differen't important figures in different organization while holding down her own, and reding the world of filth. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Role-Play Overview: ''Ark 1: During Ark 1, Isabel had established her fame as the famous Geisha and Kimono Maker. During her normal outings into the main part of District Two. She had a run in with a mob of teenagers, in doing so running into the labeled terrorist Keyome Tasanagi, her significant other's Boss. But within the fray and in the escape of D-2 to the Vila she shared with Hajime. She had found out that she had become a target by Danchou Zetsubou. While in hiding she had gotten purposed to by Hajime, saying yes. But through Ark 1, Hajime became distant and removed himself saying he would come back one day, but untimely he never did. Forced into doing things on her own, Isabel thrived, having run ins with people. Specially exploding cars causing her to be taken care of by Chairmen Tasanagi himself, sadly, mistaking Keyome for Hajime. (oops!). Around the chaos flared up, weapons in toe, Keyome and Isabel fled from the pursuing Russian Armada, fighting for their lives, having Isabel come close to a man she wont ever forget. Offering her services to Chairmen Tasanagi for one day he will take her up on it, but knowing he may never will. Accomplishments: Creating a name for herself. Getting purposed too (Is that considered an accomplishment?) Gaining a pretty decently old but yet still working Dessert Eagle. Establishing her name as a Wakahisa. Ark 2: In Ark 2, Isabel chose within herself that she wasn't going to let her guards protect her, or her vanished fiance protect her, she had to do it herself. On the brink of war within KasaiHana city, Isabel brought Kamishichiken together in the time of chaos, But within herself? On the outside she looks beautiful as ever, on the inside there is a war raging inside of her. On her way back from getting groceries, she had been saved by a masked man, never to gain his name. But he gained a false name. Trouble starts to brew on Isabel's horizon as she starts to drift into a downward spiral. Outings for ice cream and hard liquor. A random visit to a new place leads Isabel back to seeing Keyome again, strong and back in power. On her way back to Kamishichiken, well. She continued with her bad luck as she ran back into the same man she ran away from back in Keyome's apartment. After what seemed like a lifetime of torture..it ended with a probably horrible ending for the white dreaded haired man. But more so for her. As she locked herself up in the lounge. With the progression through Ark 2, Isabel pushed herself to continue on, putting Hajime further and further behind, let him be what he was, the past. But also look towards the future. But along the way of she seemed to have a growing "bond" if you will of sorts towards Keyome, or just an odd timings with meet ups or run ins the Chairmen of the Kagemaru Clan. Inviting her over to spar her, to help her find if she held Light Hadou or Dark Hadou, or even if she had Chi at all. In an exchanged battle between Deadshot and Keyome that took place within a KPD offiece, in the end of the fight, Keyome lost one of his arms. Then in turn, Isabel took it upon herself, and something within her heart told her it was the right thing to do, to drag him out of the crater in the ground, and take him back to Kamishichiken and nurse him slowly back to health. Two weeks shortly bringing him back Kamishichiken, they (Isabel and her girls the twins and Keyome) would have visitors (Deadshot aka Donnie, and his men, Zero & Hunter) to return Keyome's arm. As sick and twisted as that sounds to Isa and everyone else. As everything would progress towards the GMAF, it would seem the the one hosting the GMAF had a greater plan involved then anyone who particapated ever would have imagined. Tanaban (Antagonist of the final of Ark 2) with the progression of the GMAF towards the final, Isabel had been figuring out plans to get herself to the final, including the twins, if at all possible. But when she runs into trouble, she gets a lending hand from Deadshot, later finds out its Donnie Yun, who had faked his death (In the beginning of the Ark). After shortly learning of this, Isa and her team headed off to continue their crusade. But, on their way, Isa was knocked unconcious and when she finaly awoke and somewhat concious, she was watching the finals and without knowing it in the lap of Tanaban. To the rescue, came Keyome, with team work from Deadshot (Donnie Yun), Tetsu Ryoji, Daichi and Daiki and Keyome. They weakned the Dictator, though it put Isabel at the point she thought she would lose Keyome too. But when he awoke, it brought her the most joy in the world, but she played it tough and left it at that, then he kissed her! ~Never did get an answer back to that~ Accomplishments: Coming out of her shadow. Killing off a member of the Russian Armada. Growing a bond of sorts with Keyome Tasanagi, becoming stronger as a woman, self effecient. (Nothing much other then that, besides more personal growth!) Ark 3: Through the progression of Ark 3, Isabel made changes to the Wakahisa clan and their surroundings. With giving a remodel to the Chashitsu Lounge, in the hopes to bring in more revenue for the clan itself. Within the process of making situations better for the clan, Isabel was put in the situation of what to do for the people of Kasaihana. Upon hearing the annoucment from the ChiTori chairmen Neko, demanding the chairmen of differen't clans to give up one of their own for the release of the hospitals, to save the people from dieing. Isabel wanted to do something, and this was the perfect oppurtunity to help, but she wouldn't give up any of her girls, of the twins. Upon arriving, she was welcomed with Keyome's pressence. (Seems like they appear everywhere =w=) It seemed that upon Isabel's arrival, Neko and Keyome had made their deal. But, requested of her to get back in her car, and follow them, following this arranged deal between the ChiTori chairwoman and the Kagemaru chairmen, She would get her arranged deal on the possible release of the hospitals. A short conversation, and a body change. There was a deal made. Not to give anyone up from the Wakahisa clan. But simply, a hand of friendship between the two chairwoman, help her with being introduced to the others, possibly find someone. With that, the two woman made a deal. And the hospitals were opened. But it seemed that not long after the hospitals opening...the ChiTori leader Neko, up and disapeared. While still going through the remodeling of the Chashitsu Lounge, Isabel lived at a lugurious hotel untill the remodeling of the lounge was to be done. In the process of this all, Isabel was sent on a mission from Keyome himself, regarding her Chi. Clean up lose ends. She knew excatly what he meant, first was Hajime, discovering that he infact was dead and it comfermed that nagging feelingi n the back of her mind. In all of it, Isabel finally collapsed in the world she had created, where the hopes of Hajime may return. In spite of what felt like the world coming down around her, she finally came to terms with it all, after reciving an image of Donnie and Zero after visint Donnie to tell him about how she knew Zero. Isabel took the firsrt steps to her light Hadou. One day while on her walks through the city to clear her head right before a big storm (probably not the best time huh? '') During the process of it all, hurcaine, Donnie Yun giving his life to save theirs she trying to remain strong as best as she could. Admiting to Keyome that she does care about him, and is one of those people. Everyone had enough of sitting around waiting to die of anything. So true to Kagemaru saying, they came prepared. Heading off into the direction of the TItian Force Base, everyone had their own ordeals to go through. Isabel going through her own when she thought she had ~Will finish at some point xD~ 'Roleplay Selection': ''Ark 1: *Ark 1 Episode: 6 Recontruction *Ark 1 Episode 17 Supercilious *Ark 1 Episode 20 ARK 1 FINAL Ark 2: *Ark 2 Episode 2: The Geisha and the Men in Masks *Ark 2 Episode 7: So What Is Bad To You *Ark 2 Episodes 8: Heated Confrontation, A God, The Snow, and the Tiger *Ark 2 Episode 11: The First Step To War *Ark 2 Episode 14: Ignorance Is Bliss *Arl 2 Episode 15: Stand Off *Ark 2 Episode 16: Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Yin and Yang *Ark 2 Episdoe 20 The Reaper of Crushing. *Ark 2 Episode 21: When Darkness Consumes. Lend..a Hand! *Ark 2 Episoide 22: GMRF Survival Conquest Addition Part 1 *Ark 2 Episoide 25: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 2 *Ark 2 Episode 31 GMAF FINALS *Ark 2 Episode 34: Final Man vs A God Ark 3: *Ark 3 Episode 3: Rap Battles and Being Bored *Ark 3 Episode 4: Hunting Below Zero *Ark 3 Episode 23: A Date Or A Meeting...? *Ark 3 Episode33: First Day Babysitting *Ark 3 Episode 34: Finding Out Truths From Deceptions...Is It To Late To Cancel? *Ark 3 Episode 36: The Flint of The Fire *Ark 3 Episode 37: Master Splinter Sewer Rats *Ark 3 Episode 39: Battle Below The waters, The Return Of the Tin Man *Ark 3 Episode 41: Investigations Of Void *Ark 3 Episode 42: Illusions A Granger *Ark 3 Episode 43: 12 Steps Ahead Of You ~FINAL~ Ark 4 *Ark 4 Episode 1: Chronometricphobia Part 1 *Ark 4 Episode 4: The Light To The Darkness *Ark 4 Episode 10: Drop It Like Its Hot The Court Room of Trolls *Ark 4 Episode 17: Blooming Flower Part 1 *Ark 4 Episode 32: Blooming Flower Part 2 Ark 5 *Ark 5 Episode 1 The Sun Flower Sets *Ark 5 Epsiode 2: Dotting The I's, Crossing The T's *Ark 5 Episode 13: Two Down, Two To Go *Ark 5 Episode 17: The Medical Expert and The Geisha Formal Banquet *Ark 5 Episode 21: The Geisha and The Cop, Making Allies, Taking Names 'APPROVED BY' '''Chairwoman Nakayama' Nakayama Isabel (talk) 17:44, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:District 2 Category:OYabun Category:CHAIRMEN Category:Site administration Category:Wakahisa Category:Nakayama Isabel Category:RPC Category:Angels&Demons